Defender the legend of Naruto
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the defender and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is hero of the leaf. Contains: Pokemon, Strong, Fast, Smart, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sealing jutsu, Healing jutsu, Senjutsu, Forbidden jutsu and ten element affinity Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.


Chapter 1: Couragous Light

It was a calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was enjoying a bowl of ramen until Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto went of to where he sensed trouble then as Naruto arrived Naruto noticed the female was in trouble so Naruto looked at the captor.

After Naruto looked at the captor Naruto was not pleased which Naruto got out a smoke bomb then Naruto used the smoke bomb so the captor said "Who dares to interfere with my desire".

After the captor spoke Naruto said "The one who dares to interfere with your desire is me" which the captor said "Who are you" then Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make it double" so Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" which Naruto said "I shine like the stars above" then Naruto stepped out of hiding as the smoke disappeared so Naruto said "I am Naruto of hidden leaf and I fight with my might".

After Naruto spoke the captor said "Boy leave or you will be eliminated" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto of hidden leaf village and I am not afraid of you" then the captor said "Very well prepare to die" so the captor went to attack Naruto.

As Naruto was about to dodge the attack the captor knocked Naruto down which the captor said "I have not even used a jutsu and you boy do not stand a chance" then Naruto got back up so Naruto said "I am Naruto of hidden leaf village and I will never give up".

After Naruto spoke Naruto thought _"The_ _innocent_ _female_ _is_ _in_ _trouble_ _and I got_ _to do something_ _because_ _if I don't_ _the_ _innocent_ _female_ _will_ _suffer_ _fate_ _worse than death" _which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered his dreamscape so Naruto appeared in his dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed a very large amount of unfamiliar creatures which Naruto said "I am Naruto of hidden leaf village and what are you" then an unfamiliar creature replied "I am Arceus and I am a creature known as Pokémon" so Naruto asked "What is a Pokémon".

After Naruto spoke Arceus explained "Pokemon are creatures that have incredible abilities from using an elemental attack like Thunderbolt to normal attack like fury swipes" which Naruto said "That is impressive and what types is there" then Arceus explained "There is Grass type pokemon, Fire type pokemon, Water type pokemon, Normal type pokemon, Electric type pokemon, Ice type pokemon, Bug type pokemon, Steel type pokemon, Dark type pokemon, Ground type pokemon, Fighting type pokemon, Ghost type pokemon, Poison type pokemon, Flying type pokemon, Dragon type pokemon, Psychic type pokemon, Rock type pokemon and Fairy type pokemon" so Naruto said "Eighteen types of pokemon that is incredible".

After Naruto spoke Arceus said "I agree eighteen types of Pokémon is incredible but I like to know about you" which Naruto explained about his life being mistreated then Arceus said "Naruto deserves a reward for not walking on the path of darkness" so Zekrom replied "I know what be good reward for Naruto and I know that Reshiram would agree".

After Zekrom spoke Arceus asked "What would be good reward for Naruto" which Zekrom explained  
"The reward I have in mind is that we give Naruto the ability to change into us and the ability to use our attacks" then Reshiram said "Naruto deserves the ability to use our powers because I for one know Naruto is worthy of having the ability to use our powers" so Arceus said "I agree with the both of you and it is decided that the brave lad Naruto shall be rewarded for not walking on the path of darkness but I will need each of you to tribute a least a drop of your blood".

After Arceus spoke Grass type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Fire type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Water type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Normal type Pokémon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After normal type Pokémon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Electric type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Ice type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Bug type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Steel type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Steel type Pokémon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Dark type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Ground type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then  
Fighting type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so  
Ghost type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Ghost type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Poison type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Flying type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then  
Dragon type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so  
Psychic type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood.

After Psychic type Pokémon gave Arceus a drop of their blood Rock type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood which Fairy type pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood then Legendary pokemon gave Arceus a drop of their blood so Arceus added a drop of his own blood.

After Arceus added a drop of his own blood Arceus fused the drops of blood which Arceus psychicly inserted it into Naruto then Arceus gave Naruto the ability to Mega evolve so Arceus said "Naruto we will teach you our attacks and I gave you the ability to mega evolve".

After Arceus spoke Naruto asked  
Naruto asked "Could you explain what happen if I mega evolve" which Arceus explained "Once you mega evolve you will be able to use every single one of our attacks without changing into us" then Naruto said "Thank you pokemon for the gift that you gave me and I am grateful that you are being kind to me Naruto of the hidden leaf village" so Arceus said "You welcome and may the light shine with honor".

After Arceus spoke Naruto returned from the dreamscape as Naruto opened his eyes which Naruto said "I am Naruto of the hidden leaf and I will not surrender" then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto changed into  
Axew.

After Naruto changed into Axew the captor went to attack Naruto which Naruto yelled "Dragon claw" as Naruto stopped the captors attack with dragon claw then Naruto yelled "Dragon pulse" as Naruto attacked the captor with dragon pulse so Naruto yelled "dragon tail" as Naruto attacked the captor with dragon tail.


End file.
